Inalcanzable
by DakreX
Summary: Mientras los Gears intentan sobrevivir un día más dentro del Sovereign, agobiados más por la rutina que por las batallas, se crean vínculos especiales entre ciertos personajes; sin embargo, un retorno prometedor al Astillero de Vectes hará sufrir a más de uno de nuestros héroes. Clasificado como Maduro debido a la inclusión de situaciones no aptas para menores.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota del autor: **Este es mi primer fic; inspirado por mi novia quien también acostumbra escribir fanfics, y por un objetivo personal que tiene también que ver con ella. Le dedico estas líneas a ella, quien me ayudó a iniciar en este mundo al igual que yo la inicié en el universo de Gears Of War.

Me despido, no sin antes desearles que disfruten su lectura :3

**Capítulo 1**

Había sido un día fatal: tuvieron que salir de misión a buscar comida como siempre; ya estaba harto de esas misiones, siempre iban a lugares primitivos donde no había ni una mierda de tecnología que le pudiera servir para reparar a Jack.

–Ya habrá suerte, muchacho. –Murmuró Baird mientras miraba con seriedad la mesa de trabajo donde estaba desmantelado el robot.

La puerta del camarote se abrió repentinamente y entre las sombras del estropeado foco del pasillo se asomó una figura femenina. Era Sam, quien inmediatamente al ver al rubio frente a su máquina estropeada le habló fanfarronamente:

–¿Ya quieres repararla para casarte con ella?

Y no era del todo mentira, pues Baird parecía mostrar más preocupación por sus máquinas que por las personas, cosa que se había acostumbrado a ver.

El rubio gritó enfurecido, al tiempo en que señalaba a la morena.

–-¡Cállate zorra, este bebé es más útil que tu jodido trasero en batalla!... Cuando esté reparado le pediré al imbécil de Fénix que sea tu reemplazo. -Agregó.

La morena se alejó de la puerta, burlándose.

–Te dejo solo con tu novia; creo que la pasaran muy bien esta noche.

El rubio indignado no hizo más que cerrar la puerta de una patada a la vez que gritaba:

– ¡Sí, ya lárgate puta!

Después del tan desagradable encuentro, Baird se quitó la armadura junto con su ropa de combate y arrojó su cinturón de herramientas a la silla que estaba frente a la mesa de trabajo; quedando únicamente en calzoncillos, se recostó en la cama. (Si a eso se le podía llamar cama, pues no era más que un desgastado catre), y se puso a pensar en lo que haría al día siguiente.

–Maldita sea, mañana debo ayudar a los imbéciles de ingeniería; esos malditos inútiles no pueden hacer nada solos, todo el barco estaría hecho mierda si no fuera por mí…

Soltó un leve gruñido de desagrado y relajó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

**. . .**

Después de escuchar el grito de Baird y la puerta azotándose, Sam caminó hasta su camarote, el cual compartía con Anya. Al llegar, notó que la rubia no estaba en el camarote y que ya era muy tarde.

–Debe haberse dado una de sus escapadas con Marcus.

Y no se sorprendió, pues ya había dormido repetidas noches sin su compañera de cuarto.

-¿Quién soy yo para juzgarla?, con el mundo haciéndose mierda cualquiera tiene derecho a divertirse.

Mientras se preparaba para dormir despojándose de sus prendas pensaba en sus anteriores encuentros con el rubio; había tenido una relación libre con él, solo sexo, pero estaba interesándose en el, a pesar de ser un bastardo comenzaba a atraerle justamente eso, de cierta forma le gustaba ser maltratada. Mientras paseaba por el camarote con sus pechos desnudos y únicamente vistiendo unas bragas percudidas, un impulso la hizo recostarse y llevar sus manos a su intimidad; se había vuelto adicta al sexo, o al rubio, no sabía exactamente qué era, lo llevaba pensando algunas semanas pero estaba bastante confundida. ¿Qué podría esperar de ese bastardo?

Al poco tiempo se detuvo y se cubrió con la sábana para dormir; no valía la pena excitarse si no iba a pasar la noche en la cama de aquel hombre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota del autor:** Les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, les comento que son 6 en total; ya he finalizado el fic, solo me falta revisar los capítulos para poder traérselos. Si les ha gustado el fic, no duden en comentar; eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. :)

**Capítulo 2**

Para iniciar, Baird se puso su ropa de trabajo, la cual consistía en un overol color azul. No se había molestado en tomar una ducha, pues de todas formas acabaría sudado y lleno de grasa; la ingeniería era un infierno y siempre acababa sudando como cerdo.

-Odio a esos imbéciles. –Gruñó.

Al salir de su camarote y aun con los parpados pesándole, juró haber visto a Anya dirigirse sigilosamente hacia su habitación; le pareció extraño verla cerca de los camarotes de los hombres pues era demasiado temprano para empezar el día, apenas eran las 4 de la mañana.

-Bah, como sea. –Murmuró mientras se estiraba y lanzaba un gran bostezo, para enseguida tomar las escaleras que llevaban a ingeniería.

Llegó a donde se encontraba la maquinaria que hacía funcionar el barco, normalmente había gente ahí, ya fuera de día o de noche; se "suponía" que era para que mantuvieran al Sovereign sin problemas, pero eran tan estúpidos que ni siquiera podían hacerlo bien.

-Muy bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué trasto averiaron esta vez? –Exclamó con tono burlón.

-Es uno de los rotores, no está funcionando bien y el motor ha estado perdiendo potencia. -Explicó el jefe de ingenieros.

-Está bien, manos a la obra. –Dijo mientras con empeño comenzó a desmantelar la parte exterior de la carcasa donde se encontraba el rotor.

Pasaron un par de horas y el rubio ya había encontrado el problema, no se le dificultaba en absoluto reparar las cosas; esa era su pasión.

-Aquí está, es esta mierda la que está jodida. –Dijo, mostrando una pieza. –Pondré el repuesto ahora mismo pero también tendré que reparar éste.

Realizó el trabajo en menos de 30 minutos. Cuando terminó, notó como le gruñían las tripas.

-Creo que ya es hora del desayuno, espero no tener que comer otra vez de los estúpidos vegetales de Dom; estoy harto de esa mierda. –Habló para sí mismo. –Me llevaré este cacharro para repararlo. –Le dijo al jefe de ingenieros.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor, examinaba detenidamente el pedazo de metal tal cual cubo de rubik.

. . .

Eran las 4 y algo de la mañana, como Sam notó al echar un rápido vistazo a su reloj con los párpados entreabiertos; Anya intentaba entrar sigilosamente a la habitación pero el rechinido de la puerta de metal la delataba atrozmente, al despertarse y frotarse los ojos con sus manos no pudo dejar escapar una leve risa mientras veía a Anya tropezar de la impresión de ser descubierta.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal la cena de ayer? –Preguntó la morena mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

-Pues a mí sí me dan de cenar bien, no creo que tu pequeño sea capaz de llenarte. –Dijo la rubia en contraataque hacia la burla de la morena, haciéndole notar el tamaño físico del rubio con el de Marcus.

-Pues puede ser más pequeño pero es perfecto, no me gustaría tener semejante masa de músculos sobre mí haciendo todo más tosco y estorbando por doquier. Respondió defendiendo al rubio, aunque no sabía por qué lo había hecho, ese idiota no merecía ser defendido.

Anya se quedó callada por lo que Sam esbozo una sonrisa aún más pronunciada al saber que había dado en el clavo: la había callado.

-Muy bien, ya basta. –Dijo la rubia para cambiar el tema. -¿Y qué ha pasado? He notado que ya no has desaparecido por las noches.

-No lo sé, ya han pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez que dormimos juntos, además no tenemos nada, solo acordamos tener sexo sin compromiso, aunque… –Dijo la morena, titubeando al final; para luego sacudir la cabeza.

Mientras Anya arreglaba su equipo para comenzar el día, miraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de la morena.

-Sí, me doy cuenta, ya no tienes esos moretones en los pechos y ya te puedes sentar correctamente. –Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada. –Ya parecía que estaban casados, siempre dormías con él, ni siquiera lo disimulaban.

Y era así, la mayoría de la gente que los conocía ya se había enterado de lo que pasaba en el camarote de Baird casi todas las noches, y no es que estuviera demasiado ocupado trabajando con su herramienta por la noche.

-Ya cállate, hablaré con él, hace mucho que no me ha pedido nada de eso. –Dijo la morena.

-Está bien, que tengas suerte con tu conquista. –Le dijo a Sam en tono burlón.

Sam preparó su ropa y se dirigió al comedor, cuando repentinamente se encontró con Baird subiendo del área de ingeniería mientras parecía estar muy concentrado en algún cacharro que llevaba en las manos.

-Hey tú, ¿Qué haces por aquí? -dijo la morena para llamar la atención del rubio.

-Voy a comer. -Respondió sin prestarle mayor atención.

"Vaya bastardo, ni siquiera me prestó atención." Pensó Sam.

-Muy bien "Cabo ocupado", ¿Se puede saber por qué ya no he recibido más invitaciones para ir a tu cuarto? -Le cuestionó la morena.

-Está abierto, si quieres puedes ir ahora mismo, aunque no creo que encuentres nada entretenido para ti. –Respondió Baird sin quitar la mirada del artefacto que llevaba en las manos.

-Muy bien, ya basta, sabes de que hablo, hace más de dos semanas que no me has pedido sexo, ¿qué piensas?, ¿que solo puedes utilizarme y botarme? -Le reclamó la morena con desesperación.

-Recuerda que no tenemos ningún compromiso, lo habíamos acordado; además, ¿para qué querría perder valiosas horas de descanso con un pedazo de carne que solo se postra en la cama para que le den placer? -Respondió el rubio disgustado por las "malas" noches que había pasado con la morena. –Ahora, si te parece déjame en paz; tengo mucho trabajo y ya me cansé de aguantar idioteces; ya tuve suficiente con los pendejos de ingeniería.

-¡Maldito bastardo, púdrete! –Gritó Sam mientras solo pudo ver como el rubio seguía su camino hacia el comedor.

**. . .**

-Que idiota, todavía que es pésima amante viene a reclamarme como si tuviéramos una relación, que se joda. -Habló para sí mismo mientras llegaba al comedor.

Antes de llegar, pudo notar el olor que más le desagradaba, era el mismo maldito guiso de verduras que servían cada día, estaba colmado de lo mismo, tenía ganas de engullirse un buen trozo de carne a la parrilla o desayunar huevos con tocino, hacía tiempo que Carmine no paraba de hablar sobre el tocino y tenía bastantes ganas de comerlo otra vez. Tomó su plato y con disgusto tomo un lugar en una mesa solitaria; no le gustaba comer con nadie más. Antes de que pudiera llevar una porción de comida a su boca sonó una voz por el parlante; era Michaelson quien llamaba a su pelotón.

-Pelotón Delta-dos, repórtense en el puente de mando, repito, Delta-dos al puente de mando.

-Demonios viejo, me has jodido el desayuno. –Exclamó Baird para sí mismo mientras rápidamente tomó dos cucharadas enormes del guiso y se las llevó a la boca, mientras se paraba y tomaba un pedazo de pan para llevárselo en el camino.

**. . .**

Después del desagradable encuentro con el "Cabo Bastardo", Sam había pensado dirigirse al camarote de Dom para estar un tiempo con él; estaba despechada pero sabía que Dom no le haría caso, el seguía amando a su esposa aun estando muerta. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, se escuchó la voz de Michaelson en el parlante llamando a Delta-dos.

-Demonios, espero que no sea una misión, no soportare a ese imbécil. -Murmuró Sam, pensando en el rubio.

Al llegar al puente de mando notó que el rubio y Carmine ya se encontraban ahí, entró en el puente y se puso al lado de Carmine. Supuso que Baird apenas había notado su presencia.

"Espero que siga así de callado… ese hijo de puta." Pensó Sam.

Unos minutos después llego Cole, quien se colocó a un lado de su amigo.

-Vamos, ¿por qué tan serios?, estoy seguro que le patearemos el culo a muchos luminosos.

-Basta Cole, les he pedido venir para asignarles una misión, necesitamos suministros. -Dijo Michaelson mientras le echaba un vistazo a un mapa.

-Demonios, otra estúpida misión para buscar comida. -Refunfuñó Baird.

-Te equivocas cabo Baird; creo que esta misión va a ser de tu interés. En unas horas pasaremos cerca de Vectes una vez más, a su astillero para ser preciso, necesitamos que encuentren lo que puedan, entre ello combustible, piezas útiles, y cualquier dispositivo y/o vehículo que pueda ser de utilidad, tengo entendido que necesitas piezas para reparar a Jack, puede ser la oportunidad para que puedas hacerlo, por eso les asigné esta misión.

-Genial, tendremos que aguantar al sabelotodo en esta misión. –Murmuró Sam.

-Hey, gracias a mí el barco sigue en una maldita pieza; mientras que tú solo te la pasas meneando el trasero por todo el lugar. -Gritó Baird a la morena.

-¡Basta ya! –Intervino Michaelson antes de que Sam se le echara encima al rubio. –Se comportan como niños; ya son adultos, dejen a un lado cualesquiera que sean sus problemas, ya los resolverán esta noche. -Finalizó con un extraño cambio de tono en su voz burlona.

-¿Pero que cara...? –Exclamó Sam hasta ser interrumpida por Cole.

-Vamos amigos, hay que prepararse para salir, les aseguro que nos vamos a divertir mucho. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara como era habitual en el mientras con sus manos tomaba y agitaba de los hombros a Sam.

-Basta Cole, se va a encabronar si la sigues agitando. -Dijo el rubio con voz seria y fría mientras salía del puente de mando y se dirigía al área de camarotes.

La morena se quedó perpleja ante el comentario del rubio, al parecer el señor insensible la conocía más de lo que ella creía.

-Tienen una hora para prepararse, el KR-07 los estará esperando en la plataforma 2. -Dijo Michaelson para finalizar con la orden.

Cole fue el primero en salir de los tres que quedaban dentro del puente de mando; Sam se iba a dirigir a su habitación cuando volteó a ver a Clayton y se le quedó mirando con incredulidad, Carmine ya tenía su equipo puesto y también su característico casco.

-Ehh, Carmine, ¿cuándo te pusiste la armadura y el casco? Preguntó Sam muy interesada.

-Justo cuando Michaelson comenzó a llamarnos, yo ya estaba preparado. -Respondió orgullosamente.

En ocasiones Carmine era un tanto extraño, cosa que divertía ocasionalmente a Sam, sin embargo esta vez dejó pasar la situación y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse la armadura.

-Nos vemos después Carmine. -Dijo Sam al tiempo que salía del puente y Carmine le respondía levantando la mano.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota del autor:** Les dejo nuevamente otro capítulo de esta historia, poco a poco se irán dando cuenta de los aprietos en los que puse a esta pareja un tanto dispareja; los cuales harán reflexionar a cada uno de lo que sienten por el otro. Como les mencioné en el capítulo anterior: no duden en comentar si les ha gustado. :)

**Capítulo 3**

Sam y Carmine ya estaban listos en la plataforma que les había indicado Michaelson. Clayton había entablado una amena conversación con el piloto y el artillero del King Raven; parecía que hablaban de sus épocas como cadetes. Mientras tanto, Sam esperaba impacientemente a que Baird y Cole llegaran.

-Apuesto a que el idiota se ha desaparecido y Cole lo está buscando. - Refunfuñó Sam.

Como si los hubiese invocado, ambos aparecieron en las escaleras que llevaban al área de plataformas.

-¿Se puede saber donde diablos estaban? Es de muy mala educación hacer esperar a una dama. -Dijo la morena de manera sarcástica mientras miraba seriamente a los dos y predecía la respuesta del rubio.

-Si, ¿Y se puede saber dónde está la dama? No la veo por ninguna parte. -Dijo mientras le sonreía maliciosamente a Cole.

-Típico de ti. -Dijo la morena mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un suspiro. –Vamos, el Raven nos está esperando. -Finalizó Sam con tono sereno mientras se dirigía al helicóptero.

Parecía que las cosas se habían enfriado momentáneamente entre los dos; era como si se hubieran preparado mentalmente para soportarse el uno al otro durante la misión. Mientras Sam subía al King Raven, Cole le dio un codazo al rubio para molestarlo.

-Vaya Baird, no sé por qué te disgustas teniendo eso en tu plato cada noche. –Dijo Cole haciendo referencia al trasero de la morena; mientras ella subía al helicóptero se le notaba bastante a través de los pantalones ajustados que acostumbraba llevar.

-No digas estupideces, August. -Contestó Baird haciendo notar el nombre de pila que el ex-jugador de Trashball tanto odiaba.

-Vamos chico, no me llames así; yo soy el tren Cole: ¡Woo hoo! -Exclamó emocionado para responderle.

-Si, si, ya lo sé. -Respondió inconscientemente; aún con la imagen del trasero de la morena en su mente. –Quizá deba darle una oportunidad, después de todo, no está tan mal. –Pensó el rubio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malévola.

Por fin se decidió a subir al Raven. Se sentó a un lado de Cole, frente a la morena, pero decidió no mirarla, dejaría eso para después; se empeñó en inspeccionar el terreno donde estarían en unos momentos, ya lo podía ver desde el costado del Raven. Se levantó y se agarró de la manilla superior; pronto el piloto les indicó que se prepararan para saltar: estaban encima del astillero de Vectes.

-Buena suerte. –Les deseó el artillero quien les ayudaba a tirar las cuerdas por los costados del helicóptero. Seguidamente bajaron los cuatro Gears por las cuerdas, casi con sincronización perfecta, dos por cada lado.

-Regresaremos al barco, contacten por radio para que vengamos por ustedes, tardaremos de veinte a treinta minutos en llegar. –Avisó el piloto al pelotón.

Los cuatro miraron como se alejaba el Raven mientras Cole alzaba su enorme brazo para despedirse amistosamente. Comenzaron a inspeccionar el pequeño muelle donde los dejó el Raven, parecía un muelle cualquiera y no le prestaron mucha importancia, mas allá se encontraba el puerto donde sólo se podía ver un par de barcos a la deriva; se enfocaron en el gran edificio donde en la época de las guerras del péndulo se construían los mejores barcos y submarinos de la COG. Al llegar al perímetro del astillero notaron que este se había convertido en una barricada, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: supervivientes.

-Demonios, otra vez tendremos que lidiar con esos idiotas. -Exclamó Baird.

No parecía que hubiera una gran concentración de supervivientes, ni que hubieran tomado por completo el astillero, se notaba por que no todo el perímetro estaba convertido en una barricada, así que decidieron entrar por otra puerta hacia el astillero.

-Bien, creo que entraremos por la puerta trasera sin tocar. -Dijo Cole.

Al entrar al astillero vieron un gran barco, el cual parecía que se había quedado en construcción, pues aún estaba en los soportes del taller y faltaban partes por remachar; aun así, estaba inservible, estaba totalmente oxidado.

-Bien, tendremos que buscar un almacén de mantenimiento; ahí encontraremos lo que necesitamos. -Dijo Baird y todos asintieron.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el almacén, dentro se hallaba el paraíso de Baird. Herramientas por doquier, piezas que nadie tenía idea de que eran más que él; se le podía ver emocionado al inspeccionar los estantes.

-¡Sí! Justo lo que buscaba. -Exclamó el rubio.

-¿Qué encontraste Baird? –Dijo Carmine mientras se ponía a su lado para ver lo que tenía.

-Lo que buscaba para Jack; un cortador de plasma. -Dijo emocionado. –Ahora solo tenemos que buscar la batería que necesito, debe haber algún Silverback de carga por aquí para quitársela; después buscamos algo de combustible y nos largamos de aquí.

-Sí, lo que tú digas. -Mencionó levemente Sam mientras miraba fijamente la puerta del almacén; sentía como si alguien estuviese espiándolos del otro lado.

Mientras Baird y Carmine examinaban el "tesoro" y Cole buscaba en un armario de herramientas tal cual niño en un baúl de juguetes, la morena se acercaba a la puerta para mirar por la ventanilla.

-Hey chicos, ¿no notan alg…? -Antes de que la morena pudiera terminar la pregunta, un hombre había abierto la puerta de golpe y tomado a Sam despojándola de su arma principal que cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué creen que hacen aquí, idiotas? –Exclamó el hombre quién tenía a Sam sujetada de los brazos con una mano y con la otra sujetaba una pistola Boltok apuntando al cráneo de la mujer; no tuvo ningún problema a pesar de la fuerza de la morena, era un hombre alto y de aparente musculatura. –Vengan muchachos, –dijo, volteando levemente hacia atrás, pero sin quitar la vista de los Gears- miren quiénes regresaron.

Al momento ingresaron al cuarto otros dos hombres, armados con escopetas Gnasher; el primero en responder fue Cole, intentando negociar con los supervivientes.

-Vamos amigo, suéltala, solo venimos por algunos suministros; no creo que necesiten nada de esto, todo está muy empolvado. -Dijo con tranquilidad.

-Cállate, idiota. -Gritó el hombre, quién al parecer no reconoció al ex jugador de Trashball. -¿Ya lo olvidaron? Se largaron de aquí, este sitio ya no les pertenece.

Mientras sucedía esto, Baird ya había soltado la cortadora que había encontrado, mientras Cole intentaba negociar con el superviviente, Baird solo le dirigió una mirada asesina al hombre mientras apretaba sus puños cada vez mas. El hombre que tenia sujetada a Sam miró de reojo al rubio y noto la mirada que le dirigía.

-¿Qué pasa rubiecito? ¿Acaso ella es tu novia? –Le dijo a Baird desafiándolo mientras sujetaba más fuerte a la morena. –Tu amigo me ha convencido, pueden largarse de aquí, pero ella se queda.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Gritó Baird lanzando otra mirada asesina y enseñando los dientes como un perro rabioso.

-Si, ella se queda, nos vamos a divertir mucho, ¿verdad? -Dijo el hombre con una voz enfermiza mientras metía parte de su mano bajo la armadura de Sam, tocando uno de sus pechos. La morena no pudo más que soltar un pequeño gemido. -¿Te gusta verdad? Apuesto a que eres la zorra de los Gears.

-Te juro que si me suelto voy a cortarte tus diminutos huevos. -Exclamó Sam mientras se resistía a los tocamientos.

-Los dejaremos aquí un rato, cuando logren salir más vale que se larguen.

Los 3 hombres salieron del almacén, se escucho como se movían objetos atrás de la puerta; como si la estuviesen bloqueando.

-¡Mierda! –Gritó Baird a la vez que golpeó con el puño la mesa que tenía tras el. –Maldita sea, ¿Cómo pudo dejar que la atraparan? ¡Es una estúpida! –Siguió gritando mientras hacía un desastre dentro del almacén.

-Tranquilo Baird, no vamos a poder rescatarla así, tenemos que pedir refuerzos, no sabemos cuantos supervivientes hay aquí; podrían atraparnos también. –Habló Carmine intentando solucionar la situación mientras el rubio se le quedaba mirando con cara de incredulidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. –Agregó Cole.

-¡Son unos imbéciles! Como siempre tendré que hacer las cosas por mí mismo. –Dijo Baird molesto mientras se puso a buscar cosas desesperadamente por todo el almacén.

-Tómatelo con calma amigo. -Dijo Cole para intentar calmar al rubio pero éste ni siquiera lo escuchó.

Al poco tiempo, después de dar un par de vueltas por todo el almacén; Baird puso todo lo que encontró en una mesa, arrojando al suelo todo lo que había en ella con una mano; tal y como si fuera a tener sexo salvaje sobre ella. Comenzó a meter lo que parecían latas dentro de una caja, la tapó y le colocó cosas extrañas; Carmine solo pudo rascarse el casco en señal de duda sobre qué estaba haciendo.

-Ya está. –Baird exclamó victorioso mientras colocaba la caja frente a la puerta y tiraba fuertemente de un alambre que salía de ella. –Cúbranse rápido, allá tras aquel estante. -Corrió para ponerse a salvo y al poco tiempo la caja estalló, desbloqueando la puerta y derribándola. –Ustedes busquen los refuerzos que quieren, yo me adelantaré. -Gritó mientras salía por la abertura que había hecho.

-Espero que no le den un tiro en la cabeza. -Dijo Carmine mientras veía como escapaba el rubio.

-No te preocupes, ese tonto estará bien.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota del autor:** Y cada vez nuestros héroes se meten en más aprietos. Los sentimientos desbordados han hecho que nuestro bien parecido rubio se arriesgue al ir a la guarida del enemigo; pero se encontrará con una "impactante" sorpresa. Disfruten la lectura y por favor comenten si les ha gustado. :)

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Dónde demonios podrá estar? –Habló el rubio agitado por la angustiosa carrera que estaba haciendo.

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez minutos desde que se llevaron a Sam; tal vez aún no eran nada, pero no podía dejar que le pasara algo. La palabra "aún" resonaba en su mente mientras corría angustiosamente por los estrechos pasillos que se encontraban rodeados por cajas enormes.

"¿Dónde estás?" Volvió a repetir el rubio en su mente.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina paró de golpe al ver la banda verde que la morena siempre llevaba atada a la frente; estaba justo al frente de una puerta a medio abrir de la que salía una luz tenue.

-No soy tan estúpido. -Murmuró.

El rubio se preparó para el combate; sabía que no eran tan tontos después de todo, seguramente esperaban que los Gears los siguieran para rescatar a su prisionera. Sacó una de las granadas de humo que tenía en su cinturón y le quitó el seguro, calculó la distancia que había entre él y la puerta y finalmente la arrojó; después de escuchar los repiqueteos de la granada rebotando dentro del cuarto, esta estalló dejando una gran nube de humo blanco. Inmediatamente se comenzaron a escuchar tosidos dentro del cuarto; Baird escuchó bien y notó que eran de hombres, por lo que la morena no se encontraba con ellos.

-Cabrones. –Pensó mientras se preparaba para entrar.

Agachado se preparó bajando sus goqgles, de manera que le cubrieran los ojos; las granadas de humo que él llevaba no eran convencionales, era una mezcla de gas que irritaba los ojos y las vías respiratorias. Sabía que su olfato iba a sufrir pero iba a ir a por esos cabrones; tomó una bocanada de aire y se lanzó contra la puerta. Gracias a los goggles que llevaba, logró ver un par de siluetas; el humo se había disipado un poco por lo que se abalanzó contra una de ellas asestando un puñetazo certero, la sombra cayó como un costal de patatas; sin embargo perdió de vista a la otra silueta, que lo tomó por detrás inesperadamente; tal fue la sorpresa que hizo que el rubio soltara el aire que había acumulado, sintiendo los efectos del gas que él mismo había soltado. Afortunadamente, la persona que lo intentó sujetar no era más que un enclenque; el rubio fácilmente se liberó de la llave que le habían hecho y tomó al sujeto para arrastrarlo hacia el exterior del cuarto. Al salir solamente arrojó al sujeto en contra de uno de los contenedores y se dispuso a cuestionarlo.

-¿A dónde se la llevaron? –Preguntó Baird con una voz firme y autoritaria.

-A… al… al campamento… por favor déjame ir. -Respondió el sujeto quién parecía casi un esqueleto.

-¿Y dónde está ese maldito campamento? -Siguió cuestionando.

-Llegarás si sigues este mismo camino, a partir de aquí ya no hay ninguna desviación, pero no seas estúpido; si vas tu solo te harán mierda, son demasiados.

Baird no respondió, lo único que hizo fue darle un puñetazo en el rostro al pobre sujeto, quién se desmayó.

-¿Estúpido yo? No me hagas reír…

**. . .**

Los dos soldados que quedaron dentro del almacén se dirigieron al muelle dónde el Raven los había desplegado. Cole puso su mano en el oído para ajustar el radio y llamar refuerzos.

-KR-07 ¿Me reciben? Aquí Delta-2. Repito: KR-07, aquí Delta-2. -Intentó dos veces más pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

-Algo debe de estar mal. -Dijo Carmine preocupado.

-Descuida, debe ser la hora de la comida. –Respondió Cole intentando suavizar la situación.

Tras unos minutos intentando contactar por la radio, finalmente respondieron su llamado.

-Aquí unidad KR-07, ¿qué necesitan? Estamos algo ocupados. -Respondió el piloto el cual se notaba agitado.

-Necesitamos refuerzos; un grupo de supervivientes ha secuestrado a Sam, además Baird fue tras ellos. -Contestó Cole por la radio.

-Lo siento, hay actividad Lambent en el barco; hay tallos escupiendo pólipos por doquier, no podemos despegar. Tendré que cortar la señal, chicos. -Concluyó el piloto del King Raven antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Demonios, estamos solos Carmine, al parecer tenemos que seguir al señor mecánico de corazones.

-Si, lo sé; después de esto me va a deber un plato de tocino. -Agregó Carmine con disgusto.

Ambos soldados regresaron al astillero para buscar a Baird y Sam; con suerte el rubio no aún no habría hecho nada estúpido y seguiría con vida.

**. . .**

Sam había sido arrastrada por todo el camino; su mente estaba dando vueltas. Sabía que sufriría el mismo destino que las mujeres en las granjas de la Coalición, destinadas a ser objetos sexuales de los Gears condecorados. Solamente que ellos eran hombres que se habían transformado en salvajes, no sabía que clase de humillaciones y maltratos iba a recibir. La morena sólo cerró los ojos mientras era un peso muerto para sus captores.

-Descuida, te trataremos bien nena. –Dijo con voz perversa el hombre que la había tomado por sorpresa en el almacén. –En el campamento hay hombres muy amables que saben complacer a una mujer. –Rio al final a carcajadas.

Sintió que el camino era eterno; que estaban recorriendo toda la isla, pero aún se encontraba en el astillero, siendo la captura de esos bastardos salvajes. De repente escuchó que uno de ellos habló; el mismo sujeto había ordenado a sus dos matones esconderse en un cuarto que tenia pinta de bodega. Abrió un poco los ojos y notó como los dos hombres entraron, encendieron las luces y dejaron la puerta entre abierta.

-Quédense ahí, seguramente esos pendejos nos siguen. –Ordenó el rufián a la pareja de matones. –Si no viene nadie en media hora regresen por el otro camino, yo cubriré el principal.

Sam tenía la esperanza de que así fuera; pensaba en Cole, era el único además de Carmine que se interesaba por los demás, en cuanto a Baird; seguramente estaría echándole toda la culpa a ella. Sólo era su objeto sexual, ahora pasaría a manos de otras personas. De pronto sintió como le arrebataban con fuerza la banda de su cabeza.

-Esto los distraerá un poco. –Dijo el sujeto mientras arrojaba el objeto al suelo.

Nuevamente cerró los ojos y se desvaneció, solo pudo sentir cómo tiempo después detenían su marcha, y entre lo aturdida que se sentía pudo escuchar nuevamente al sujeto hablar con otra persona, lo más probable era que ya hubieran llegado a su destino; en ese momento sentía nauseas, todo le daba vueltas, sentía que se iba a desmayar. De pronto sintió como la levantaron bruscamente y la pasaron a los brazos de alguien más.

-Llévatela, yo esperaré aquí, le daré una pequeña sorpresa a cualquier visitante. -Dijo el rufián que la había secuestrado.

-¿Puedes caminar? –Le habló una voz grave pero serena.

La morena solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba a sí misma como pudo.

-Muy bien, a partir de aquí yo te guiaré, no te preocupes. –Dijo con voz suave.

Sam nuevamente asintió.

-Lamento que cayeras en manos de ese rufián; cuando la COG decidió irse, la mayoría de los malvivientes quisieron quedarse, llevándose consigo a gente inocente que no quería quedarse. Ahora tenemos que soportar sus crímenes, somos muy pocos… hablo de la gente buena.

La morena no respondió, solo siguió caminando hasta que la llevaron a una celda; que sólo era un contenedor de barco al cual se le habían hecho hendiduras en sus puertas para poder ver a través de ellas. El sujeto la recostó en lo que parecía ser un colchón bastante desgastado; lo que le asustó fueron las múltiples manchas de sangre en él, inmediatamente se levantó, se recostó en el suelo y perdió la conciencia.

**. . .**

Después de entregar a su presa al inútil del portero, el rufián se propuso a planear una emboscada; sabía que vendrían por ella, lo supo desde el inicio a pesar de las advertencias que hizo.

-Esos Gears son unos imbéciles. –Rio para si mismo.

Movió un par de estantes que estaban en uno de los lados y se acomodó para emboscar a quien pasara por ahí; sujetaba en sus manos el rifle francotirador que le había quitado a la morena; no sabía utilizarlo como se debía pero sabía como golpear con cualquier objeto. Como ya esperaba, escuchó pasos a lo lejos, parecía que alguien corría hacia donde se encontraba; cuando los pasos se escucharon mas fuertes, salió repentinamente para emboscar solamente a un sujeto; le asestó en la cabeza con la culata del rifle. El tipo que anteriormente corría ahora yacía en el suelo tendido e inconsciente.

-¿Así que eras tu? El noviecito vino por su mujercita. -Le habló al cuerpo tendido de Baird mientras se burlaba.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota del autor:** Este capítulo es algo fuerte; nuestros dos personajes favoritos, (o al menos los míos), se enfrentan a los tormentos que les harán pasar sus captores. Disfruten su lectura y comenten. :)

**Capítulo 5**

Sam se hallaba inconsciente dentro de su celda, hasta que un sonido la despertó; había sonado cono si hubiesen dejado caer algo, o a alguien en la celda que estaba frente a la suya. Se levantó para ver qué era; al mirar por una de las rendijas de la puerta, vio como dos de esos matones registraban el cuerpo que habían arrojado. Se quedó atónita al ver que uno de ellos arrojaba una armadura de la COG fuera de la celda.

-Mierda, esa armadura… –Sam la reconoció de inmediato; era la armadura del rubio.

Tras inspeccionarlo; los dos sujetos salieron de la celda con la armadura completa de Baird, su equipo y sus armas. No pudo verlos más debido al mínimo rango de visión que tenía en la celda; pero pudo escuchar a uno de ellos que llamaba al jefe.

-Espero que no sea ese cabrón. -Murmuró Sam.

No podía ver como estaba Baird, suplicó por qué solo fuera una paliza. De pronto una sombra se aproximó a ella y un cuerpo se postró frente a la celda; era el bastardo que la había secuestrado.

-¿Qué tal te han tratado, preciosa? Te dije que seríamos amables contigo. -Dijo con su acostumbrado tono perverso. –Creo que ya viste a tu noviecito; descuida, solo tiene un golpe en la cabeza, te lo mostraré.

El sujeto ordenó a los dos tipos que había visto anteriormente, sacarlo de su encierro; lo arrastraron hasta sentarlo en una silla metálica y lo ataron de las manos por detrás de la misma. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre; su blanca piel se había vuelto rojiza.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?! -Exclamó la morena.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, él solo tropezó cuando venía a rescatarte; el muy idiota se confió demasiado… Despiértenlo. -Ordenó el rufián mientras abría las puertas de la celda dónde se encontraba Sam, para tomarla.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! –Exigió Sam mientras forcejeaba.

-No te haré daño, estarás bien. –Agrego nuevamente con su característica voz de violador.

El sujeto la tomó por los brazos y los pasó por detrás de ella, acercándolos a su miembro.

-¿Sientes eso? Apuesto a que no te puedes resistir. Pero esperemos a que despierte tu noviecito para que nos observe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no! –Gritó desesperadamente al escuchar tal cosa; no iba a soportar esa humillación. Ya era suficiente con ser violada, ahora sería vista por el hombre a quien se le había entregado todo este tiempo, el hombre que había venido a rescatarla. Al pasar estos pensamientos por su mente, comenzó a forcejear desesperadamente sin éxito.

-No te esfuerces, vas a necesitar esa fuerza en unos momentos más. -Respondió el rufián.

Sam finalmente se rindió y se dejó caer, siendo sostenida de los brazos por su captor. Vio como le daban bofetadas al rubio para reanimarlo.

-¡Basta! Déjenlo en paz, hagan lo que quieran pero llévenselo de aquí. -Suplico la morena antes de que el rubio por fin reaccionara.

-No, el también merece disfrutarlo. -Le contestó su captor.

Baird estaba volviendo en sí, aún aturdido por el golpe; comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco hasta que pudo ver dos personas frente a él y a otras dos siluetas más lejos. Cuando pudo ver claramente reconoció a la morena que estaba siendo sujetada por el mismo bastardo que la secuestró, el mismo cabrón que lo emboscó y casi le tira los dientes.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Desátenme ahora mismo, malditos vagabundos! –Gritó Baird mientras forcejeaba con la silla.

-No, soldado, ahora eres un prisionero al igual que tu novia, no podemos liberarte así como así. -Respondió el tipo.

-Ella no es mi novia, idiota; ya verás cuando lleguen los refuerzos, acabarán hechos mierda. -Amenazó el rubio a sus captores.

-¿Refuerzos? Tus amigos del barco están ocupados con los tallos, y no creo que el otro par que venía con ustedes llegue tan lejos; ustedes los de la COG se creen superiores solo por pertenecer a un ejército, nosotros nos entrenamos para sobrevivir… pero basta de parloteo, vamos a divertirnos. -Habló cambiando volviendo a su característico tono perverso. –Jack –llamó a uno de sus hombretones - quédate con nuestro invitado para asegurarnos de que vea el espectáculo… Kevin, tu ven acá; me ayudarás a hacerle pasar un buen rato a esta perra.

Era irónico, su captor tenía el mismo nombre que su compañero robot, sin embargo este tal "Jack", en vez de facilitarle las cosas, le iba a hacer pasar el peor momento de su vida. "Jack", como le había llamado aquél tipo, le sujeto la cabeza firmemente. Vio como el sujeto que tenía sujetada a Sam, comenzaba a quitarle toda la armadura, para después dejarla en ropa interior.

"No, demonios" Pensó Baird.

El más grande, desde atrás comenzó a tocar los pechos de la morena, mientras el otro tocaba su sexo sobre las bragas; tras despojarla de sus prendas interiores, siguieron los tocamientos, ahora el más grande comenzaba a lamer su cuerpo, desde el cuello para terminar en los pechos; lamiendo cada uno de ellos. La morena no pudo resistirse, comenzó a soltar gemidos de placer; aun así, se sentía humillada.

"¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? No con él mirando"

El rubio no pudo hacer más que aguantar tal espectáculo mientras intentaba forcejear con su captor y gruñía.

-Si nena, ahora vas a disfrutar lo bueno. -Dijo el rufián que la había secuestrado.

Ambos pusieron a Sam a cuatro patas, solo que en vez de que sus manos tocarán el suelo, estaban sujetadas por el tipo más grande, quien saco su miembro del pantalón y bruscamente la penetró; mientras que Baird inmovilizado en la silla intentaba voltear a otro lado y cerrar los ojos, pero su captor no se lo permitía, quería torturarlo haciéndolo ver como violaban a la mujer. La morena dejó escapar un grito, mezcla de dolor y placer; mientras el otro sujeto la calló introduciendo su miembro en la boca de la morena, ahogándola ocasionalmente.

-¡No! ¡Déjenla! ¡Hijos de puta! –Gritó Baird con todas sus fuerzas a los dos sujetos que violaban a Sam mientras intentaba inútilmente levantarse de la silla.

Los sujetos hicieron caso omiso al rubio, siguieron en el acto utilizando el cuerpo de Sam. El sujeto que se hallaba detrás paró, ahora pretendía penetrar a la morena por detrás, acomodando su miembro para comenzar.

-¡No! ¡Por ahí no! –Suplicó la morena.

-Sí, nena, te aseguro que te va a encantar. -Respondió el maniático que la tenía sodomizada.

Pero antes de que el tipo pudiera comenzar su acto, se sintió un temblor muy fuerte; todos en la habitación sabían de qué se trataba: eran los Lambents que estaban por atacar.

-Maldición ¿Por qué ahora? –Gruñó el sujeto que Sam tenía atrás.

Jack y el compañero del maniático salieron huyendo del lugar, preparándose para el ataque.

-¿A dónde van cobardes? Tenemos que terminar esto. -Gritó el loco, importándole más el acto que su propia vida.

Estando desconcertado, el rufián fue atacado por otro superviviente; era el carcelero que había llevado a Sam a su celda, el tipo que le había platicado a Sam de la situación en que se encontraba ese grupo de sobrevivientes. Armado con una escopeta Gnasher, dio un cachazo a la cara del bastardo, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se golpeara en la nuca.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos, tienen que salir de aquí. -Exclamó su salvador.

El sobreviviente dejó la Gnasher a un lado de la morena mientras iba a desatar a Baird; ella aun desnuda tomo la escopeta y se le quedó mirando, la tomó y comenzó a acercar el cañón a su cuerpo. Baird, al ver los movimientos de la morena comenzó a recordar a Tai Kaliso al momento de suicidarse, junto a la frase que alguna vez había mencionado. "Cuando el cuerpo se convierte en una prisión… Es tiempo de que el alma escape... y una vez que el alma se ha ido… el cuerpo seguirá pronto". Corrió desesperadamente hacía Sam para hacer lo que Marcus no pudo; aventó la escopeta momentos antes de que la morena pudiera hacer una estupidez.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –Le gritó el rubio a la mujer mientras tomaba su cabeza y la llevaba a su hombro. –No hagas estupideces, ya es suficiente por hoy; levántate y vístete, nos largamos de aquí.

Después de ese terrible suceso la morena sintió por primera vez que el rubio era un ser humano; siempre pensaba que era como una máquina, fría y sin sentimientos, pero eso había quedado atrás. Se enfureció por haber pensado en cometer suicidio y se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y se colocó la armadura.

-Larguémonos ya. –Dijo firmemente la morena. El rubio asintió.- Oye tú, trae a tu gente, los buenos, intentaremos escapar de este maldito lugar. -Dijo dirigiéndose al sobreviviente que la había salvado.

El rubio tomó la escopeta y se dirigió al sobreviviente que conocía Sam.

-Tu sabes cómo salir de aquí, ve por quienes tengas que ir y sácanos de aquí. -Dijo casi dando una orden.

El sobreviviente asintió y los llevo por una puerta doble que llevaba a un cuarto, donde se hallaban un grupo de personas escondidas.

-Vengan, nos vamos de aquí. -Dijo el sobreviviente a las personas. –Yo los guiaré, será rápido. –Se dirigió a los dos soldados, quienes asintieron.

**. . .**

Cole y Carmine buscaron a sus dos compañeros por todo el astillero durante casi una hora, pero no hallaron rastro alguno de ellos.

-¿Dónde carajos están? –Dijo Carmine desesperado.

-No lo sé, este maldito lugar es enorme; y no hay ninguna pista de ellos, no queda más que seguir buscando. –Cole se detuvo un momento para pensar. –Vamos a buscar al patio exterior, desde ahí tendremos más campo de visión.

Carmine asintió y ambos soldados trotaron hacia su destino. Antes de salir, notaron un gran temblor bajo sus pies.

-¡Rayos! –Gritó Carmine. –Lambents

Como si los hubiera invocado, comenzaron a salir tallos por todo el patio, arrojando gran cantidad de pólipos, Drones y Drudges.

-No podremos con todos ellos. -Dijo Cole mientras cerraba la puerta que daba al patio.

Mientras miraban por una de las ventanillas de la puerta, comenzaron a escuchar disparos; parecían torretas atacando los tallos. Se veía que los disparos provenían por fuera del perímetro del patio, por lo que Cole supuso que el campamento de los sobrevivientes estaría ahí.

-Vamos, apuesto a que hay otro camino para llegar ahí. -Dijo.

Mientras hacían carrera para rodear la pared del patio, chocaron de frente con un grupo de personas; Cole llevándose de encuentro a alguien más pequeño que él.

-¡Quítate de encima, imbécil! -Se quejó el rubio, aplastado por una enorme masa.

Cole se había llevado de encuentro nada más y nada menos que a Baird, quien llevaba consigo a Sam y a un grupo de civiles; no tenían buena pinta, Baird no llevaba su armadura y solo llevaba consigo una Gnasher. Por otro lado, Sam aunque llevaba su armadura completa, parecía débil y batallaba para mantenerse en pie. Los sobrevivientes que venían detrás estaban muy asustados. Pero no eran agresivos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido, los Lambents tomaron el patio. -Informó Cole al rubio.

-Si, lo sé, también escapamos de ellos; ¿dónde están tus putos refuerzos? –Reclamó Baird.

-Lo siento, ellos también tienen problemas; tallos si lo preguntas… los buscamos toda una hora pero no había rastros de ustedes, ¿qué les pasó? -Preguntó Cole preocupado.

-Eso no es tu problema, ¡mierda, larguémonos ya de aquí! -Baird gritó agitadamente.

-Está bien, trataré de contactar de nuevo para que vengan por nosotros. -Dijo Cole, aun con la preocupación en su rostro. –KR-07 ¡o cualquier otro cabrón respondan! Necesitamos largarnos de aquí de inmediato; ¡respondan! -Gritó a la radio.

-Aquí KR-07, la situación está siendo controlada; nos dirigimos junto con el KR-09 hacia su posición… El punto de extracción cambia, los recogeremos en el puerto en treinta minutos. -Dijo el piloto por la radio.

-Recibido KR… -Cole cortó la transmisión. -Bien, podemos llegar a tiempo, pero tenemos que correr, ¡vamos!

**. . .**

Después de dejar al pelotón Delta-2 en el muelle el King Raven número 07, regresó al Sovereign para repostar combustible y esperar la llamada para regresar. El helicóptero aterrizó sin problemas; los dos tripulantes del helicóptero se limitaron a cumplir con sus deberes mientras llegaba la llamada de extracción.

-Apuesto que tardarán un par de horas; tenemos tiempo de comer algo, después continuaremos con lo demás. –Dijo el piloto a su compañero, el cual asintió.

Antes de que pudieran ponerse en marcha hacia el comedor, algo comenzó a rechinar en las paredes del barco; inmediatamente se escuchó la voz de Michaelson.

-Atención, hay actividad Lambent fuera del barco; tenemos tallos a nuestro alrededor… Todos los pelotones de combate disponibles, presentarse inmediatamente a la cubierta… Pilotos KR's, preparen sus aves para emergencia, tienen prohibido despegar a menos que se les ordene.

-¡Maldición! Estamos varados aquí, toma tu Lancer; ya sabes que esos putos pólipos siempre se escurren por dónde pueden. -Su compañero asintió mientras tomaba un rifle Lancer del helicóptero.

Todos dentro del nido se encontraban alertas ante la posible aparición de pólipos o a la llamada de Michaelson; durante más de media hora solamente escucharon el rechinar del metal contra los tallos. De pronto, como ya se lo esperaban, aparecieron pólipos por los ductos de ventilación.

-¡Demonios! Tendremos que joderlos. -Dijo el piloto a su compañero.

En tan solo unos minutos el nido se había transformado en una zona de guerra, los pólipos salían de diversos ductos y no dudaban en atacar y estallar contra algún Gear. De pronto dentro del KR-07 sonó la radio; el piloto de dicho Raven contestó sin dejar de proteger su pájaro.

-KR-07 ¿Me reciben? Aquí Delta-2. Repito: KR-07, aquí Delta-2.

Se trataba de Cole llamando frenéticamente por la radio. El piloto les respondió sin dejar de estar alerta.

-Aquí unidad KR-07, ¿qué necesitan? Estamos algo ocupados. -Respondió nerviosamente.

-Necesitamos refuerzos; un grupo de supervivientes ha secuestrado a Sam, además Baird fue tras ellos. -Contestó Cole por la radio.

"¿Refuerzos en este momento? Vaya momento que eligieron" Pensó.

-Lo siento, hay actividad Lambent en el barco; hay tallos escupiendo pólipos por doquier, no podemos despegar. Tendré que cortar la señal, chicos. –Contestó casi por inercia mientras vigilaba.

No terminó de asimilar lo que había dicho Cole hasta minutos después.

"¿Que Sam fue secuestrada? ¡Demonios, jodida suerte!"

Tras casi una hora de vigilar cada rincón del nido y exterminar cada pólipo que mostraba los colmillos se escuchó la voz de Michaelson nuevamente.

-Los tallos se están debilitando; unidades KR pueden despegar para terminar el trabajo. –Michaelson cortó la transmisión.

-Bien, ya podemos ir por ellos, pero no podemos llevar refuerzos; tendremos que limitarnos a darles apoyo aéreo… Prepárate, informaré a Michaelson antes de partir. -Su compañero solo movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Corrió al comunicador que había en el nido para informar a Michaelson, le dijo lo que había sucedido y sobre los refuerzos que había pedido Delta-2; el capitán autorizó que los acompañara el KR-09. Después de informar a Michaelson, el piloto activo el ascensor de la plataforma del helicóptero; corrió y encendió el vehículo al mismo tiempo que activaba nuevamente el sistema de comunicación. Antes de llegar a la cubierta, el Raven recibió otra llamada del pelotón.

–KR-07 ¡o cualquier otro cabrón, respondan! Necesitamos largarnos de aquí de inmediato; ¡respondan!

Sin duda, era nuevamente Cole quien llamaba por la radio.

-Aquí KR-07, la situación está siendo controlada; nos dirigimos junto con el KR-09 hacia su posición… El punto de extracción cambia, los recogeremos en el puerto en 30 minutos. -Dijo el piloto por la radio.

-Recibido KR. -Finalizó Cole.

Faltaban aproximadamente diez minutos de viaje antes de llegar al puerto de Vectes; que estaba relativamente cerca del punto donde desplegaron a los Gears. Mientras divisaba tierra firme, el piloto del KR-09 gritó frenéticamente por el comunicador, mencionando algo que estaba en el agua, a la derecha de su pájaro.

-¡Parecen tallos, pero nos están siguiendo! -Agregó el otro piloto, ahora viendo un par de tentáculos que parecían tallos pero de mucha menor proporción.

El piloto del KR-07 miró a su izquierda, dónde se encontraba la otra nave siguiéndolos; dónde efectivamente pudo apreciar los tentáculos que salían del agua.

-Esos no son tallos, no tengo idea de que pueda ser esa cosa, pero tenemos que apresurarnos y avisar a los muchachos que será una extracción apresurada. -Dijo el piloto del KR-07.

-Aquí KR-07 a Delta-2; estamos a punto de llegar, nos persigue una criatura, prepárense para largarse de inmediato.

Al llegar al puerto, pudo ver que el pelotón ya los estaba esperando, sin embargo, no estaban solos.

"Pero, ¿qué mierda?" Pensó el piloto.

Desarmados, con los cuerpos mostrando el hambre y la mala forma de vivir que habían sufrido, pero con la mirada llena de esperanza, un puñado de supervivientes los miraban expectantes.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nota del autor:** Hemos llegado al final del camino; a nuestros amigos solo les espera un desafío más. Sin embargo, después de superar esta desventura sucederá algo más… Como es costumbre, les deseo una buena lectura. Aprovecho para agradecer a mi novia; quien me ha ayudado en todo este tiempo, opinando, dándome ideas, pero principalmente leyendo lo que escribí y corrigiéndome. Te agradezco también por las motivaciones que me has dado, ya sabes de ello. :)

Por último les agradezco a ustedes, los lectores por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, y seguirla; espero haya sido de su agrado. :)

**Capítulo 6**

Afortunadamente para el grupo, no encontraron resistencia alguna durante el trayecto hacia el puerto; al parecer el ataque se había centrado en el campamento de los bastardos. Baird corría adelante del grupo, aun resintiendo el golpe que le habían dado; los sobrevivientes lo seguían y al final venían Cole y Carmine ayudando a la morena a correr lo más que podía. Tras recorrer el astillero por aproximadamente 15 minutos, finalmente encontraron la salida donde se hallaba el camino que llevaba al puerto.

-Bien, ya casi llegamos. –Dijo Baird en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, al final del grupo, la morena intentaba recuperarse de la abominación que había pasado, no mentalmente, sino físicamente; tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros y no podía ser un estorbo. Aún le dolían algunas partes de su cuerpo por los maltratos que había recibido, aun le dolía la entrepierna; ese maldito había sido un salvaje, en su mente imaginaba a su violador siendo destazado por los pólipos.

-Chicos, a partir de aquí andaré por mi cuenta; ya me siento mejor. -Dijo a sus compañeros.

-¿Estás segura? –Le preguntó Cole, la morena asintió. –Muy bien nena, así se habla. –Dijo Cole con entusiasmo para intentar animarla.

-No me llames así, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo la morena con voz seria, recordando como le llamaba aquel bastardo.

-Está bien ne… Sam. –Interrumpió Cole, no pudo evitarlo, esta palabra se encontraba dentro de su vocabulario básico.

Finalmente llegaron al puerto de Vectes; donde Carmine encendió una bengala para que los Ravens pudieran localizarlos. Momentos después de que hubieran llegado al puerto, el sonido de los motores de los helicópteros se empezó a escuchar a lo lejos; Baird miró al horizonte y notó que efectivamente se acercaban dos de ellos.

-Por fin acabará esta mierda. –Murmuró.

Mientras seguía mirando, Cole recibió una transmisión en la radio; era el piloto del KR-07, que les advertía sobre su llegada.

-Aquí KR-07 a Delta-2, estamos a punto de llegar, nos persigue una criatura, prepárense para largarse de inmediato.

-¿Qué mierda dijo ese cabrón? –Preguntó el rubio, quien también pudo escuchar la transmisión.

-Como lo escuchaste Baird, tenemos que prepararnos; los civiles subirán primero y se irán al barco… Dijo que una cosa los venía siguiendo, no podemos dejar que lo haga de vuelta al barco. -Sugirió Cole.

-Tienes razón. –Agregó Sam. –Tenemos que matar esa mierda antes de volver.

-No, tu te vas a largar con los putos civiles, ya causaste muchos problemas el día de hoy. –Le ordenó Baird a la morena con voz fuerte.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho el bastardo; Sam se enfureció y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Esto aturdió al rubio, además de hacer que la herida que tenía en la cabeza le doliera más.

-¡¿Pero qué mierdas te…?! –Respondió Baird a la bofetada de la morena, hasta ser interrumpida por la misma.

-¡Ya estoy harta de ti, imbécil! ¡No haces más que restregarme toda tu mierda! ¡Por mi puedes irte al carajo, no me interesa que intentaras ir por mí; al menos ellos me trataron mejor que tú! –Gritó furiosa ante la mirada de todos.

-Está bien… quédate, pero si te matan no es mi problema… -Baird contestó furioso.

Los dos Raven llegaron; el primero en aterrizar fue el KR-07. El tripulante de la nave bajó y habló con Cole.

-No dijeron que traerían civiles… suban todos rápido. –Dijo el piloto.

-Lo sé, los planes cambiaron; ustedes llévense a los civiles, necesitamos al KR-09 para destruir la criatura de la que hablaron. -Contestó Cole.

-Está bien, poco antes de llegar dejó de seguirnos; supongo se habrá detenido por la valla submarina… No tenemos mucho tiempo, suban todos ya –Ordenó el piloto.

Cole hizo señas para llamar a los civiles y que subieran al helicóptero. Mientras subían uno a uno, pudo sentirse un temblor; el agua empezaba a agitarse, significaba que la criatura ya había pasado la valla.

-¡Mierda! ¡Suban rápido! –Gritó Cole mientras ayudaba a cada persona a subir. –KR-09, tendrán que ayudarnos con esa cosa; permanezcan en el aire. -Dijo por el comunicador al segundo helicóptero.

-Entendido, prepararemos las armas. –Contestó el piloto en el aire.

El último civil ya estaba dentro del Raven, por lo que Cole hizo una seña al piloto para que despegara y se fuera al barco. El piloto alzó la nave con rumbo al Sovereign; pero antes de tomar altura, una bestia salió del agua e intentó atacarlos, era un Leviathan. No era tan grande, sin embargo eso no le quitaba lo peligroso.

¡¿Pero qué mierda hace un Leviathan aquí?! –Exclamó Baird sorprendido.

El Raven logró escapar del ataque del Leviathan y puso rumbo fijo hacia el barco; el monstruo quiso seguirlo pero el segundo helicóptero que se encontraba haciendo guardia en el aire abrió fuego contra la bestia. Al recibir daño por parte del Raven, el Leviathan dejó de seguir a la aeronave que escapaba y se dirigió al puerto, donde se encontraban los Gears.

-Tengan cuidado, la criatura se dirige hacia su posición, Delta-dos. –Anunció el piloto por la radio.

-Diablos, tenemos que pensar cómo matar esa cosa; con las armas que tenemos no le haremos ni cosquillas. –Dijo Carmine.

-Descuida, el Raven le dará unas golosinas mientras Baird piensa en algo… Sam, toma esto, por si acaso. -Dijo Cole mientras le daba una escopeta Gnasher a Sam.

-Si, lo sé, soy la mente maestra de este jodido lugar. –Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Sam. –Escúchame… No vayas a hacer una estupidez como la de antes, ¿entendiste? –Dijo, refiriéndose al reciente intento de suicidio de la morena.

-Déjame en paz. –Respondió la morena, molesta.

Aún después de lo imbécil que había sido el rubio, y de haber recibido la furia de la morena, éste aún seguía preocupándose por ella. Sam lo sabía pero aun así seguía molesta con él. Mientras se estaban preparando, el Leviathan embistió el muelle, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo; el Raven seguía disparando a la bestia, pero solo lograba que se enfureciera más. Entonces Baird pensó en los ductos de imulsión que había por debajo del puerto.

-Debe haber un contenedor por aquí. –Dijo el rubio para sí mismo.

Mientras la bestia seguía resistiendo el ataque del helicóptero, Baird se acercó a una de las orillas del puerto; efectivamente como había intuido, había no uno, sino numerosos contenedores por toda la orilla. Quizá los utilizaban como puntos de abastecimiento.

-¡Sí! Con eso lo destruiremos. –Gritó el rubio victoriosamente.

Mientras Baird formulaba su plan, no pudo darse cuenta que el Leviathan se había propuesto a embestir nuevamente el puerto, éste lo hizo y Baird se precipitó hacia el piso inferior, donde se encontraban los contenedores. Carmine pudo ver como el rubio caía por la orilla.

-¡Baird! –Gritó Carmine mientras veía el cuerpo desvanecerse. -¡Oigan todos, Baird cayó por la orilla! –Avisó desesperadamente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Gritó Cole incrédulo mientras corría a donde Carmine había señalado.

Cole miró por la orilla, efectivamente el rubio se encontraba en el piso de abajo, era una caída de aproximadamente tres metros, esperaba lo peor.

-¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Baird! –Gritó Cole al cuerpo que estaba debajo.

Sin duda, el rubio estaba malherido; por suerte la segunda plataforma no era del todo inaccesible: había un par de escaleras de mano en cada lado del contenedor de abajo.

-KR-09, necesitamos que distraigan a esa maldita cosa; tenemos que rescatar a Baird. –Dijo Cole desesperado por la radio.

-Entendido, lo llevaremos hacia el perímetro de la valla; resistan. –Contestó el piloto.

La aeronave se alejó; al mismo tiempo que disparaba a la criatura, Coles bajó rápidamente por las escaleras de mano, seguido por Carmine; ambos se acercaron al rubio y notaron que estaba inconsciente. La morena veía desde la orilla del puerto al rubio que yacía en el suelo; estaba inmóvil, parecía sin vida.

"Despierta cabrón, aún tienes que salvarnos el culo" Pensó Sam mientras veía el cuerpo del rubio.

Como si la hubiese escuchado y con ayuda de los llamados de sus compañeros; Baird volvió en sí. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la espalda; rezaba por que no se hubiese fracturado la columna; si así lo fuera, su vida como Gear acabaría. Ya no podría hacer nada, más que ser un estorbo como los civiles.

-Mierda, tenemos que salir de aquí. –Dijo el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Tranquilo muchacho, estás malherido… Nuestros amigos del helicóptero nos están cubriendo; están jugando a las atrapadas con nuestro amigo. –Dijo Cole, intentando calmar al rubio.

-¡Si! ¡Perfecto! –Exclamó Baird levantándose repentinamente; ignorando el dolor agudo que había sentido. –Si, hagan que esa cosa embista estos contenedores, cualquiera. –Indicó mientras se acercaba cojeando a las escaleras.

-Está bien, tú eres el que sabe de estas cosas. –Dijo Cole mientras ayudaba al rubio a subir las escaleras.

-KR-09, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor; lleva a esa cosa por el costado del puerto; haz que lo embista. -Dijo Cole por el comunicador.

-Recibido soldado. -Contestó el piloto.

El Raven regresó al puerto con la criatura siguiéndolo; el piloto hizo las maniobras necesarias para que la bestia se dirigiera al costado del puerto.

-Sosténganse bien. –Dijo el piloto por la radio.

Los Gears se prepararon, recargándose en una pequeña caseta que había en el centro del puerto. De pronto sintieron un gran temblor, y escucharon un gran estruendo. Era el Leviathan que se había estrellado contra uno de los contenedores; liberando el contenido del mismo sobre su cuerpo.

-Debe de haber funcionado. –Dijo Baird. –Cole, diles que vengan por nosotros.

Cole asintió y pidió al Raven que los recogiera; el helicóptero regreso y con los motores encendidos bajo para colocarse a centímetros del suelo. Los cuatro subieron al Raven y Baird fue a hablar con el piloto y el artillero.

-Dispara, vuela a ese cabrón. -Dijo Baird.

El artillero obedeció a Baird, disparando contra el Leviathan cubierto de imulsión; el cual estalló. La explosión del monstruo causó una reacción en cadena de los contenedores que se encontraban por todo el puerto, destruyéndolo por completo; debido a las tuberías la explosión llego al astillero, volando gran parte de él. Cuando todo hubo acabado, Baird se tumbó en la parte de atrás del helicóptero, en medio de sus compañeros; la herida que tenía en la cabeza y la caída que había sufrido hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento.

-Ya pasó todo amigo, nos vamos a casa. –Dijo Cole a su amigo inconsciente.

El Raven tomó curso de vuelta al barco; tenían que llevar a Baird con la doctora Hayman lo más pronto posible. Al llegar, la doctora los recibió sorprendida por el mal estado en que se encontraba el rubio; le brotaba sangre de la cabeza y tenía golpes por todos lados.

-¡Rápido! Pónganlo sobre esa camilla. –Dijo la doctora a Cole. -¿Qué le paso? –Cuestionó mientras revisaba al rubio.

-Cayó desde una plataforma de 3 metros de altura aproximadamente, pero no sé cómo rayos se hizo el golpe de la cabeza. –Explicó Cole.

-El golpe en la cabeza no es tan grave, es su espalda la que me preocupa; tendremos que tomar radiografías para poder tratarlo.

La doctora hizo las curaciones que estaban a su alcance en ese momento; dejó al rubio en reposo mientras los exámenes que le había hecho estaban listos. Por la noche, la morena acudió con la doctora Hayman; le platicó lo que había sucedido durante la misión. La doctora tuvo que tratar a Sam psicológicamente, adicional al tratamiento por los daños que había recibido por la salvaje violación. Por otro lado, Baird tuvo que estar en reposo; incapacitado por la caída.

**. . .**

Habían pasado 4 meses desde lo sucedido en el puerto de Vectes; todos habían superado lo sucedido, a excepción de Sam y Baird por obvias razones. Baird se había salvado de milagro de quedar inválido; tuvo que estar 3 meses en rehabilitación para volver al trabajo. Por otro lado, Sam tuvo que recibir la atención psicológica de la doctora Hayman; hasta el momento aún seguía acudiendo, aunque no era algo de lo que tuviera ganas.

Después de cenar, el rubio se dirigió hacia su habitación; era la primera noche después de ser reasignado nuevamente a Delta-dos. Durante el camino, el rubio se vio frente a la habitación de Sam y de Anya; estaba entreabierta, solo podía verse el haz de luz que salía de la habitación. El rubio se acercó a la puerta debido a un impulso que sintió, no escuchó ninguna charla, por lo que dedujo que Anya no estaba con ella; dudó, pero decidió mirar por el espacio entreabierto de la puerta. Ahí estaba, era la morena que parecía estar preparándose para la noche; empezaba a desvestirse, primero se quitó la blusa. Baird disfrutaba el espectáculo que sucedía tan naturalmente, después el rubio notó que estaba por desabrocharse el brasier; mientras sucedía, Baird sintió nuevamente otro impulso, esta vez mucho mas fuerte que el anterior, que hizo que su brazo se alzara y abriera la puerta, para posteriormente ingresar a la habitación. La morena volteó sorprendida, mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los del rubio, intercambiaron miradas durante unos momentos asimilando la situación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Cierra la puerta, que no te vean. –Dijo la morena con voz nerviosa mientras el rubio lo hacía.

-Yo… Sólo venia a verte. –Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la morena lentamente.

Baird se acercó hasta ponerse frente a Sam, la miró a los ojos sin cambiar su expresión y acercó la cabeza de la morena hacia él para besarla, a la vez que con sus manos deslizaba lentamente el brasier desde los hombros hasta los brazos para que finalmente cayera al suelo.

-Hoy voy a recuperar lo que es mío. –Dijo Baird para después seguir besando a Sam.

La morena se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, le quitó la camiseta al rubio y lo recibió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, mientras lo besaba y sus cuerpos se tocaban uno al otro. Baird cargó a Sam mientras la besaba, para llevarla a la cama; donde la sentó, y le quitó el pantalón, dejándola únicamente con la ropa interior puesta. Mientras el rubio le quitaba el pantalón, Sam pudo sentir como éste le rozaba las piernas, haciendo que se excitara más; al mismo tiempo miraba los ojos del rubio, su cuerpo, recordaba los momentos que habían pasado antes, pero ahora se sentía diferente, había algo más en el que la estaba volviendo loca. Al dejar los pantalones en el suelo, el rubio se quitó los pantalones él mismo, dando una vista a la morena que ya se había acomodado en la cama; después se acostó sobre ella, cosa que la morena amaba, le volvía loca sentir el peso de su hombre sobre su cuerpo. Baird besó apasionadamente a Sam mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el de la morena, ésta comenzó a retirarle lo que quedaba de ropa. El rubio nuevamente la acerco a la orilla de la cama y le quitó las bragas, separó las piernas de la morena y comenzó el acto; mientras lo hacía, Sam pudo notar que el rubio mantenía su cara seria, parecía concentrado, aun al estar gimiendo. Sam nunca se había sentido así, el rubio la estaba complaciendo de verdad, lo que hizo que ya no pudiera resistir no soltar gemidos, mientras la morena se soltaba; el rubio la cargó nuevamente mientras seguía penetrándola, para llevarla contra la pared, la morena apenas pudo alcanzar a sostenerse de el por lo rápido que fue el movimiento. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras las cosas subían de tono; la morena disfrutaba como el rubio tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, sujetándola firmemente contra la pared, mientras la penetraba desde atrás.

-¡No pares por favor! ¡Hazme tuya! –Dejo escapar la morena entre gemidos.

En respuesta, Baird aumentó la intensidad del acto, embistiendo a la morena cada vez más rápido y con mayor fuerza; haciendo que ella comenzara a gemir como nunca lo había hecho, daba gritos de placer. Al mismo tiempo que el rubio soltaba gruñidos por la misma causa. Finalmente no pudo contenerse más y en pausadas pero fuertes embestidas terminó con el acto, aún dentro de ella. Debido a esto la morena llego al éxtasis, soltando sus últimos gritos hasta que finalmente se quedo sin aliento, haciendo que solo salieran leves sonidos de su boca; como si su alma escapara de su cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron en la posición en la que se encontraban mientras se recuperaban.

-Te… te amo. –Dijo Sam jadeando.

Baird se sorprendió por las palabras de la morena, no respondió nada; solo cargó nuevamente a Sam y la llevo a la cama. Al acomodarse uno con el otro dentro de la cama, cayeron presas del sueño… Al día siguiente, Sam despertó sola; el rubio había escapado, se sintió como una estúpida por lo que había dicho, se sentía confundida. De pronto, como ya era costumbre, llegó Anya; quién al ver el desorden dentro de la habitación y a la morena desnuda en la cama, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado ahí.

-Así que… ¿Ya volvieron a las andadas? –Se burló la rubia.

-Le dije que lo amaba… -Respondió Sam mientras ponía una sonrisa forzada.

-Descuida, es tan tonto que no sabe lo que significan esas palabras. –Dijo Anya mientras reía.

-Cierto, apuesto a que en estos momentos está asustado, el bastardo le teme al compromiso. –Añadió la morena con un tono más alegre. –Vamos a desayunar, estoy hambrienta.

Mientras las dos compañeras caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor, se encontraron con Baird, caminaba delante de ellas; parecía pensativo. Anya volteó con la morena, le sonrió, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente para pasar por un lado del rubio y dejarlo atrás; Esto hizo que el rubio se desconcertara y volteara hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Sam.

-¿Y que tal amaneciste? –Preguntó Baird sarcásticamente.

-Bien, Cobarde. ¿Y tú? –Contestó la morena haciendo énfasis en la palabra "cobarde".

-¡¿Cobarde?! –Gritó Baird –Tu eres la sentimental, sabías perfectamente que no tenemos nada, no somos nada, sólo es sexo y ya. –Finalizó.

-Bien, ya que no somos nada… Soy totalmente libre de hacer lo que yo quiera… Con quien quiera… -Dijo Sam con una sonrisa perversa, haciendo énfasis en la frase "con quien quiera". Al terminar de decirlo, se alejó caminando hacia el comedor. –Nos vemos después. –Se despidió la morena.

-¡Eso no fue lo que dije! –Gritó Baird, a la vez que golpeaba la pared con su puño.

Aunque Sam no fuera su pareja, y lo que sentía por ella no era exactamente amor; el rubio sentía que ella era de su propiedad, era algo extraño para él, pero no deseaba que alguien más la tocara.

A partir de ese día, la relación entre ellos fue distanciándose, aunque esto no impidió que siguieran pasando la noche juntos en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, el rubio notó que la morena comenzó a interesarse en Dom, debido a que empezó a buscarlo y a pasar más tiempo con él. En respuesta, el rubio fue cada vez más indiferente con ella; a partir de ese momento, los dos comenzaron a atacarse uno al otro, con la finalidad de desquitarse lo que guardaban dentro de sí mismos. Era una guerra de resentimiento sin fin, ninguno iba a dejarse del otro en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, eran conscientes de que, muy en el fondo, ambos sentían algo por el otro y nunca lo iban a admitir. Sabían que estar juntos sería imposible. Algo inalcanzable.


End file.
